mighty_magiswords_gtfandomcom-20200213-history
The Search for the Cursed Garlic Magisword/Transcript
This is the script for Episode 154 of GeneBernardinoLawl written by GeneBernardinoLawl and AGKandRockman2001, and created by GeneBernardinoLawl. This episode is based on a roleplay with Fabrice on the Angry German Kid Wiki. Characters *Leopold Slikk *Hoppus *Danelda *Casper the Rabbit *Jeseca Rabswell *Prohyas Warrior *Vambre Warrior *Fabrice Laroche *Exetior Slikk *Raynare *Corrupted Rias Gremory *Corrupted Issei Hyoudou *Corrupted Akeno Himejima *Corrupted Asia Argento *Coorupted Koneko Toujou *Corrupted Yuuto Kiba *Corrupted Gasper Vladi *Corrupted Tailsko/Tailtrap Entire script GeneBernardinoLawl/IcyAGKMaker2001 Productions logo The Angry German Kid Show NEXT intro Title Card Sally.exe: Continued Nightmare/Eye of Three - Blood Temple *'clips of the Mighty Magiswords episode "Hangry Hangry Hoppus"'* Narrator: The Cursed Garlic Magisword has got to be one of the most mysterious Magiswords that ever existed in the land of Rhyboflaven. Its origins are truly unknown, but its powers have been demonstrated as we got to see Hoppus as a stinky monster destroying a village. Luckily, the Warriors for Hire could stop this monster, and Hoppus was sent to jail for 3 months. But the question remains: where did the Cursed Garlic Magisword come from? Who is its creator? And most importantly, why would he create a Magisword that can turn its victim into a monster. All those answers and more shall be revealed today. TOYSTORY3.EXE - Intro (Cutscenes) Fabrice: *'writing on a piece of paper'* Hoppus: Look, Fabrice. I destroyed Rhyboflaven, just like Marcus destroyed my village. I got arrested because of it. I should've saved the bunnies from my village... *'sobbing'* And I should've not used the Cursed Garlic Magisword... And I should've acted like a normal bunny. I should've! I should've! I should've! I should've! I should've!!! *'crying'* Fabrice: The Cursed Garlic MagiSword? What's that? Prohyas: It was a Magisword that can turn you into a monster and make you smell like Garlic. I put it in Grup's cave to make it safe. Casper: My uncle Hoppus got arrested for destroying the entire village of Ryhpoflavin because of that Magisword. I saw it on the news years ago. Danelda: 3 months after this incident, I set Hoppus free...to get revenge on the Warriors for Hire. Fabrice: Damn, that's quite dark. Prohyas: Me and Vambre defeated him after his revenge. Leopold: Oh. One question? Casper: Sure. Tell us. Fabrice: We don't have time for that, Leopold. We have important stuff to do. We have to find that cursed Magisword and destroy it. If it works, then it'll help everybody. Leopold: Oh, right! Let's go, guys. Casper: You heard him. Let's go! Hoppus: I'm so ashamed. Casper: Uncle, let's go! Hoppus: Alright, nephew. I'm coming. Fabrice: Don't worry, Hoppus. Once the Cursed Garlic MagiSword is destroyed, this world will become peaceful like it was. Hoppus: *'sniff'* Thanks, Fab. You truly are a good friend. :) TOYSTORY3.EXE - Paused Exetior: *'spying on our heroes'* So... They are looking for the Cursed Garlic MagiSword. Interesting... (outside) TOYSTORY3.EXE - Intro (Exploring) Jeseca: Hi, dude. Hoppus: Oh hi, Jeseca. What are you doing here? Jeseca: Oh, nothing special. I was just wondering where you guys are going. Fabrice: We're looking for a Cursed MagiSword. Hoppus used it and caused chaos in Rhyboflaven. Jeseca: Wait! I heard about it on the news years ago! Leopold: You did? Jeseca: Yeah, but... *'talking to Fabrice'* Who are you? Fabrice: I suppose we never met each other, right? Jeseca: No, I don't think I've ever seen you before. What's your name? Fabrice: My name's Fabrice Laroche. But you can call me Rocky if you want. Jeseca: Oh hi, Rocky. I'm Jeseca Rabswell. Nice to meet you. *'shakes hands with Fabrice'* Fabrice: Nice to meet you too, Jeseca. Casper: Hey guys! Can you please hurry up? Fabrice & Jeseca: We're coming! Announcer: Soon... TOYSTORY3.EXE - Forest (Day) Hoppus: And I realized that Jeseca is my girlfriend now. Vambre: Och! Making these stories are boring. I like Veronica Victorious books better. Hoppus: Shut up, will ya? Jeseca: So Fabrice, how did you meet Hoppus? Fabrice: It was a long time ago... But I don't feel like talking about it. Casper: Why not? Hoppus: Sorry nephew, but Fabrice has a lot of memories he doesn't talk about. He now believes everything he sees is a lie. *'flashback of Episode 100'* Jeseca: Aw man... That sure sucks. Fabrice: Yeah, you said it. Jeseca: But anyway, are you still at school or you already graduated? Fabrice: As of right now, I'm in college. And I have some good hobbies in my life. I like hanging out with my friends, drawing, even singing. Jeseca: You do sing? Fabrice: Yes. Jeseca: Will you ever perform at a concert? Fabrice: Maybe... I'll let you know. Casper: You sing rock 'n roll songs? Fabrice: No, I'm not into that. I sing opera songs like "Sebben Crudele" and "Dalla sua pace". Casper: Those songs are boring, man! Jeseca: Don't listen to him, Fab. I would really love to hear you singing one of these days. Exetior: *'appears behind Jeseca'* Jeseca: (I feel like I'm being watched...) *'turns around'* Exetior: *'disappears in a split second'* Fabrice: Is everything OK? Jeseca: Yeah, I guess. I felt a presence, as if we're being followed by someone. Casper: But who? Jeseca: I don't know. And I don't want to know who it was. Fabrice: Me neither. Leopold: Come on, guys! Let's go already! Announcer: Let's go already! Prohyas: Can you please tell us again why you caused that chaos, Buuny Dude? Hoppus: *'sigh'* Alright... *'flashback starts'* I wanted to eat some broccoli soup from the Warriors' mother, but Danelda wanted me to go back home. Danelda: Hey! Hoppus: The problem was that my village was destroyed, like she said so. Leopold: Oh, then... Hoppus: Then, I was trying to find the perfect Magisword to have my revenge against the Warriors for Hire and Danelda. And that is when I found that goddamn Cursed Magisword. *'flashback ends'* I'm sick and tired of starving because of this little white bitch. Danelda: Hey, stop calling me like that! You're the one who started it! Fabrice: Damn, that's some serious damage you did there, Bunny Dude! Hoppus & Danelda: Shut it, you! Fabrice: Geez guys, chill out. Hoppus: *'senses something'* What is that? Leopold: If you ask me, I don’t know what the hell is going on. Exetior: *'not visible'* You're almost there. Ready to face your worst nightmare. Prohyas: Did you hear that? Vambre: Yeah, but I can't find the source of that voice. Casper: Me neither. Uncle, what's going on? Sally.exe: Continued Nightmare - Trouble Hoppus: ... We better run to Grup's cave now! Casper: What? Why? Hoppus: We don't have much time! Let's go! Announcer: Let's go! Hoppus: So, where did you put that Crused Magisword since I was arrested? Casper: Prohyas said he hid it inside Grup's cave! Hoppus: We better find it before anyone else does! Announcer: At Grup's cave... Casper: Where did you put it, Prohyas? Prohyas: I guess it's right over... *'open the closet'* *'notices that the Cursed Garlic Magisword is missing'* ...here. ... *'Ren & Stimpy - Dramatic Impact 5'* *'screaming'* Casper: Geez! Calm down, would ya? Prohyas: It should be here. It should be here!! Guys, I think someone stole it! Sonic CD (USA) - Game Over (Remix by Maciek Kukla) Exetior: *'not visible'* *'holding Cursed Garlic Magisword'* Are you fools looking for this? Casper: Wait! Are you... Exetior: *'appears'* Surprise! Leopold: No. *'flashbacks of Exetior Slikk'* Casper: W-W-W-Who is he? Hoppus: He's Exetior Slikk, an evil version of Leopold from another dimension. Leopold: You son of a bitch! How did you come back? Exetior: Simple... You lowly puppets have only knocked me unconscious the other times. Never even hurt me. Casper: What the hell is that supposed to mean? Exetior: Well... What do we have here? Another rabbit who survived from the Holocaust at the Rabbit Village. *'laughing'* Casper: Hey! What the hell is wrong with you? You're even worse than Red! Exetior: What if I told you that I created him, along with Error!Hoppus? Casper: You won't- *'shocked'* No. No! Exetior: Why do you think I made Leopold Red similar to Leopold? To make sure people blame the real Leopold over Red's actions! Danelda: Tell us why you want the Cursed Garlic Magisword! Exetior: That Magisword is mine! Any creature like you who touches it becomes mine! I can make him look like a monster and make him cause damage for me. Casper: How dare you?! How dare you get my uncle in trouble?! You will pay for this! *'transforms into Powerful Green'* *'screaming'* Hoppus: That's not enough, nephew! You can't beat him in that stake! Casper: *'charges towards Exetior Slikk'* Hoppus: Don't do it!! Exetior: *'blocks Casper's attack'* You may have escaped from Marcus Brutus's wrath, but you won't escape from my wrath! *'punches Casper'* Jeseca: Casper! Casper: Why did you say about his wrath? Exetior: You could say that your uncle Hoppus was as dangerous as Marcus when he got his tiny hands on the Cursed Garlic Magisword. Danelda & Casper: *'shocked'* Hoppus: What did you just say?! Exetior: You know why? Because I am more than God... I am the fearful reflection of what you have created! Casper: *'in tears'* No... It can't be. Exetior: Don't be afraid, Casper... Once I take over this universe, you'll still be reunited with your family. Casper: *'in tears'* You monster! Why would you do this to my uncle?! Exetior: Your uncle was a pathetic greedy monster who only wants to get all Vegetable MagiSwords. Hoppus: Come back here and say that to my face! Prohyas: Geez, this dude is even harsher than I thought. Sonic.exe: The Spirits of Hell - Exeller Theme Exetior: Hey Casper... I have a question for you. Casper: *'in tears'* What do you want? Exetior: *'grins'* [https://youtu.be/Q0G_ulnigmQ?t=41 Would you die for me?] Fabrice: Uh-oh. Casper: What? Hoppus: Nehpew, watch out! He's gonna kill you! Exetior: *'charges towards Casper the Rabbit'* Hoppus: *'hits Exetior with Carrot MagiSword'* Exetior: Perhaps you didn't hear me well... What I said was... I want you to die for me. Leopold: That voice... It sounds so familiar. Hoppus: Same here... Casper: *'thinking'* Wait a second. This voice sounds like... *'shocked a bit'* Leopold & Hoppus: *'flashback of Episode 60'* Leopold, Hoppus, Fabrice & Casper: Raynare!! Jeseca: Wait what? Exetior: You guessed it right. After I have been reprogrammed, I got the ability to have my master's voice, and throw Light Spears just like her. Jeseca: Can somebody tell me who Raynare is? Casper: Did you know that Raynare was a Fallen Angel from High School DXD? Prohyas: No shit, Sherlock! Exetior: I came from that anime. Prohyas: Wait what? Exetior: Bet you didn't know that! Casper: I can't stand this anymore. I need to hide! Exetior: Where do you think you're going, Casper? *'grabs Casper by the ears'* Besides, she's with me now. *'summons Raynare'* Leopold: Oh no fucking way! Casper: *'thinking'* (Goodbye, world.) Jeseca: What did you think you're doing? You're gonna die here! Casper: Sorry, but I have no choice. Exetior: So, you want to die here and become a Fallen Angel like us? Perfect. Raynare, kill that suicidal rabbit! Raynare: *'prepares Light Spear'* Hoppus: No! *'hits Exetior & Raynare with Carrot MagiSword'* Casper: Uncle? Hoppus: I can't let you die! Casper: You're right, uncle. I'll not give up this time! Exetior: Don't think for a second that Raynare is the only one with me. *'summons Corrupted Rias, Corrupted Issei, Corrupted Akeno, Corrupted Asia, Corrupted Koneko, Corrupted Yuuto and Corrupted Gasper'* Danelda: Those girls again?! Hoppus: *'notices the Corrupted Occult Research Club'* Oh boy... We have more enemies ahead of us. Jeseca: There's more? Exetior: Correct. Leopold: Oh shit. Prohyas: *'about to whine'* Casper: Stop whining, would ya? Raynare: *'laughs at Prohyas'* Prohyas: Don't you dare to make fun of me! Exetior: I never thought you were such a crybaby, Prohyas. *'laughing'* Vambre: Hey, don't you dare calling my dear brother like that! Exetior: It's not my fault if he is a manchild. Casper: Hey! She's a manchild too! Vambre: What did you just say about me?! Exetior: But I have a surprise for you, Leopold. *'summons Tailtrap'* TOYSTORY2.EXE - Woody's Back! Tailtrap: *'removes costume head to reveal her mutilated head'* Leopold: Tailsko?!?! Tailtrap: Hello again, Leopold. Did you miss me? Casper: No... Exetior: Aren't you guys happy to see her again? She was very worried about you all. Especiall you, Leopold. Fabrice: What have you done to her?! Exetior: Chill out, Rocky. It's not my fault if her father fooled all of you with that Artificial Intelligence. You should be thankful that I made her become a human again. Casper: LIAR! You didn't revive her! Everything like this, you created Red and the error version of my uncle! And you won't win this time! Exetior: You're just saying that because you don't believe it yourself. *'takes out Light Spear'* If you want to learn the hard, then let's do it now! Casper: I have enough of this horse nonsense! *'transform into Powerful Green'* TOYSTORY2.EXE - Rex Fight Exetior: Enough talking! My harem, kill them! Make sure nobody survives! Casper: *'takes out his Magisword'* *'jumps in the air'* *'rises his Magisword in the air'* *'screaming'* Exetior: *'gets hit'* Fabrice: *'fighting Raynare*' I'm not afraid of you, you freak! Raynare: Oh you want to face your worst fears? Bring it on, then! Jeseca: *'fighting Corrupted Asia'* Hoppus: *'fighting Corrupted Koneko'* Leopold: *'fighting Tailtrap'* You're not the real Tailsko! Tailsko would never kill her friends! Not even Fabrice! Tailtrap: You are the reason I've become this! Why didn't you save me, you heartless monster?! *'punches Leopold'* WHY?! *'punches Leopold'* ANSWER ME!!! Casper: *'fighting Exetior Slikk'* This is for controllong my uncle, you monster! Exetior: A rabbit like you should hide inside his rabbit-kole instead of fighting me! Akeno! Destroy this worthless pile of meat! Corrupted Akeno: As you wish, Master. *'giggles'* *'charges Holy Lightning and fires it at Casper'* Casper: *'dodges'* Bitch, please. Exetior: *'gets electrocuted'* Leopold: *'fighting Tailtrap'* Prohyas: *'fighting Corrupted Yuuto'* These guys are impossible to beat! Corrupted Yuuto: Exactly, smartass! We won't stop until all of you die! Vambre: Och! Just keep fighting! I know I read all of the Veronica Victorious books except the onesthat I haven't read yet, but this should do the trick. Exetior: You wish. Corrupted Gasper: *'covers Casper with black thick fog'* Casper: What the? *'coughing'* Leopold: I can't see shit, man! Tailtrap: *'appears behind Leopold'* Hold still so I can kill you, you Unreal Tournament fag! Leopold: *'thinking'* (Shit, not again.) Casper: Where are you guys? Corrupted Gasper: *'bites Casper by the shoulder'* Casper: Ow! Hoppus: Nephew, where are you? I can't see you! Danelda: Look at this balck fog! He must be in there! Hoppus: Got it! Danelda: *'fights Corrupted Rias'* Hoppus: Hey, trap! Over here! *'hits Corrupted Gasper with Carrot MagiSword'* Corrupted Gasper: *'defeated'* Casper: Uncle, thanks for saving me. Hoppus: No problem, nephew. Danelda: *'fighting Corrupted Rias'* Could you guys help me? This one is too strong for me to deal with alone! Casper: We got this, Danelda! Leopold: *'fighting Corrupted Issei and Corrupted Tailsko'* Casper & Danelda: *'fighting Corrupted Rias'* Prohyas: Hey, Bun-Bun! Hoppus: Stop calling me that! You remind me of Gene! Prohyas: Mind helping me with this guy? He has too many swords for me to attack him. Fabrice: Let me handle this, Prohyas! Prohyas: Thanks, man! Fabrice: *'fighting Corrupted Yuuto'* Corrputed Rias: *'fires Power of Destruction'* Hoppus: *'fires Ceasar Salad Beam'* *'thunder'* Casper: Is that a storm? *'giant carrot (which smells like onion) falls the sky'* Casper: *'dodges'* Okay, it's not just a storm. Corrupted Rias: *'defeated'* Corrupted Issei: You're going to pay for what you did to my girlfriend! Casper: I got your side, uncle! Hoppus: Fine, nephew. Just do the damn job. Casper: *'attacks Corrupted Issei'* Fabrice: *'lifts Raynare'* Sayonara, bitch! *'throws Raynare at a wall'* Raynare: *'defeated'* Casper: *'fighting Corrupted Issei'* Hoppus: *'uses Double MagiSword Tornado Attack on Corrupted Issei and Corrupted Yuuto'* Double prizes! Corrupted Issei & Corrupted Yuuto: *'defeated'* Casper: Great job, uncle. Leopold: Guys! Help me! Hoppus: We're coming! Tailtrap: Give up and die already!!!! Casper: I'm with you, uncle! *'fights Tailtrap'* Hoppus: *'sneaks behind Tailtrap'* (I'm sorry, Tailsko. I didn't want to do this.) *'stabs Tailtrap in the back with Carrot MagiSword'* Tailtrap: ... Hoppus... Why? *'defeated'* Casper: *'shocked'* Hoppus: I'm sorry, nephew. I knew her a long time ago. But now that she has joined the Dark Side, I needed to get rid of her. Casper: *'sobbing'* Tailsko, why did you do this? Hoppus: She wanted to face her killer one last time, and she died. Casper: *'in tears'* What? Hoppus: You'll understand later. Corrupted Akeno: Ara ara... *'giggles'* *'charges Holy Lightning'* Casper: *'in tears'* ... Leopold: What the? Corrupted Akeno: *'fires Holy Lightning'* Leopold: Look out, Hoppus! Hoppus: *'fires Onion Beam at Corrupted Akeno'* Corrupted Akeno: *'defeated'* Corrupted Asia: *'appears behind Casper'* Casper: *'in tears'* What the? Fabrice: *'stabs Corrupted Asia in the chest from behind'* The nightmare is over. *'music stops'* Exetior: *'enraged'* *'charges towards Leopold'* Leopold: *'screaming'* Both: *'disappear as Exetior gets really close to Leopold'* Casper: Where did they go? TOYSTORY3.EXE - Game Over To be continued... Sally.exe: Continued Nightmare/Eye of Three - Fatal Iron Credits roll Category:Transcripts Category:The Angry German Kid Show NEXT